Man! I Feel Like A Woman
by sweetandlovely
Summary: Charlie is low in spirit and Leah arranges a 'cheer-up' night out with the girls. For once, Charlie lets her hair down and has the time of her life! A C&J fic one-shot.


Man! I Feel Like A Woman

_**Inspiration? What? Another Shania Twain song? Okay, promise it's the last! Couldn't leave this one out, could I? Enjoy! S&L xx**_

_Let's go girls..._

I'm Going Out tonight

"I really don't understand why you feel like this, Charlie! After all, you didn't want the guy! You had your chance with him but you gave it away in the end! You couldn't expect him to hang around waiting for you to make your mind up over the next forty years!" Leah said as she tidied away the breakfast things. "Besides, he's happy with this girl and you've just gotta put up with it!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie Buckton shifted uneasily at the sink. She knew her friend was right, but how could she stop these feelings of 'being shelved' which she had felt since Angelo had married Kathy, last weekend.

"I know, Leah and I agree with every word you've said, except I'm not pining for him; I just... I just... I feel that I've missed the bus somehow; lost my only opportunity for happiness. I'm not getting any younger, Leah but what am I doing about it? I'm just throwing away every chance I might have of happiness, a home and children of my own! I just don't feel like a woman!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Oh, don't talk wet, Charlie! Anyone would think you were over the hill the way you go on! You're barely thirty! You've still got time for a home and children! If Angelo wasn't the right one, then someone else will come ambling over the hill to gather you up in his muscular arms and whisk you away to Snuggsville!"

Charlie laughed at her housemate's simplicity.

'_If only she understood the way I feel.'_

"I don't regret giving Angelo up. He is a nice guy, but you know when a thing is wrong and however I looked at it... it was always wrong. Am I a fool to follow my heart, Leah?"

Leah looked at Charlie with pity.

"No Charlie, I don't think you're a fool. I just think you're trying too hard and panicking when it doesn't fit in with that ten year plan of yours!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie frowned wondering if Leah was right.

"I think you need to relax... just forget about the plan and concentrate on today." Leah said, putting the tea-towel down and picking up the clean plates to put on the dresser. "Hey! What about a girlie night out?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie pulled a face.

"Now, I don't want to see any 'Buckton' faces being pulled; you need a night out with the girls! Let me organise it! I'll get Martha, Rach... "

"Don't forget me!" Ruby cried entering the kitchen.

"What about you?" Charlie grinned.

"I was just saying; don't forget me in your plans!"

"Sorry Rubes! You're too young for what I have in mind!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie flashed Leah a look of fear.

"Besides, your sister doesn't want to be worrying about looking after you all night long!"

Ruby pouted in disappointment.

"Hold up! Just what have you got in mind, Leah?" Charlie said, snapping off her rubber gloves.

"I thought we could have a few drinks here, then, head off to Yabbie for a meal, then have a raucous night in that new club, 'The Trawlers'! I've heard tell it's a bit special!" Leah said with a wink.

"Wow! That sounds awesome! Are you sure you don't want me to come and look after my sister?" Ruby asked cheekily.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie shot Ruby a look; anxious about Leah's plans.

"So what do you think, Charlie?"

"I dunno, Leah!"

"Oh come on Charlie! You need taking out of yourself and don't forget; Mr. Right might be just waiting for you with a 'Pina Colada' in hand!"

Charlie laughed.

"Then I definitely don't want to go!"

"She might prefer an 'Orgasm'!" Ruby ventured.

"Rubes!" Charlie screamed.

"Chill Sis, it's a cocktail!"

"Well, maybe he won't be a cocktail man, but even if he just gives a boost to that flagging ego of yours, it will help."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie took a deep breath.

"If we must go out, can't we just go out as a group of girlie's for a night out? Do we have to go trawling for men?"

"No! Of course we don't! But I'm just saying; keep your options open! You never know."

Charlie sighed.

"Okay, if you wanna organise something, count me in."

"Yes!" Leah said, mentally punching the air.

"And what about me?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"You can look after VJ!" Leah said with a grin as she put her arm around Ruby's shoulders.

***

I'm Feeling Alright

"So who's coming?"

"I've got 'okays' from Martha, Rachel, Kirsty, Irene, Georgie and Colleen."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Colleen!" Charlie cried, giving her friend a look of terror.

"Yeah, I thought she might brighten up the night and keep Mr. Pina Colada outta your hair!" Leah grinned.

"You've got to be joking, right?"

Leah was unable to hold her countenance any longer.

"Of course she isn't coming, Charlie! Do give me some credit! You take things so literally sometimes!"

"Are you saying I don't have a sense of humour?" Charlie asked; feeling discouraged.

"Not at all! I just think it hides away from us from time to time!"

Charlie knew she was right. Her sense of humour had long since gone into hiding. She hardly ever laughed anymore and it left a huge void in her life. It was time she did something about it and perhaps tonight was the night! No sooner had the idea of a night out digested with Charlie, the more enthusiastic she became.

Having invited all the girls around for a pre-night out drink, Leah hoped it would give Charlie the Dutch-courage she needed to let her hair down, relax and stop being a cop for five minutes.

***

The Best Thing About Being A Woman

Charlie wandered into 'Cue' looking for an outfit to wear for the evening. She'd managed to leave work a few hours before her shift was due to finish and now mooched in and out of the shops in Yabbie Creek. Cue was impressive but expensive!

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

'_Oh, what the hell!' _Charlie thought to herself.

No sooner had Charlie stepped forth, she was surrounded by eager shop assistants, ready to provide Charlie with the best possible service and hungry to cash in on a possible commission. Charlie managed to ward off most apart from one persistent limpet; a little older and possibly one of a more senior rank to the others.

"Would madam be interested in any particular couture?"

"Erm, no. I just want something that I can wear for an evening out!"

The sales assistant looked at Charlie through narrowed eyes.

"I have just the thing for madam." She said, beckoning for Charlie to follow.

She led Charlie to a highly priced range of clothing which may well have suited an Embassy reception. She showered Charlie with arms-full of possible choices which she desired her elegant client to wear; offering up long, elegant flowing gowns, which were entirely unsuitable for Charlie's evening.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"I'm really sorry, but none of these dresses, though beautiful, are what I have in mind for a night out with the girls!" Charlie tried to explain. "I'm not hosting an awards ceremony!" She said desperately.

A snigger came from a desk nearby and the sales assistant bristled. She was irritated and flabbergasted by Charlie's attitude and with the click of her fingers, summoned over a junior assistant to take on her rather, unworthy customer.

"Help this ... lady, please!" She said in an off-hand manner and without a by-your-leave, flounced away to another part of the store to snare a more suitable customer.

The young sales assistant looked suitably embarrassed by her supervisor's rude manner and smiled sheepishly at Charlie.

"May I be of assistance?"

Charlie smiled in relief. She liked the look of this girl; she did not intimidate, but had a comfortable countenance which made Charlie feel immediately at ease.

"I'm just looking for an outfit to wear for an evening out with the girls; dinner, dancing, etc, but your friend hasn't given me a chance to look around!"

"If you'd like sometime to yourself, I can wait until you need me?" The assistant smiled; taking a step backwards.

Charlie hesitated and smiled into the eyes of the young girl.

"Well, I'd be grateful for a second opinion if you wouldn't mind walking around with me?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"It will be my pleasure." The assistant smiled. "Where is the venue?"

"The Trawler club."

The sales assistant raised her eyebrows and smiled.

***

We Don't Need Romance

After forty minutes and three outfits later, Charlie slipped her credit card into a machine and punched in some numbers. The assistant had kindly directed Charlie to a middle priced range of clothing for such an occasion as Charlie had intended and even suggested the garment which Charlie now paid for. The short, shimmery blue dress was wonderful. The fabric was stunning; it was gentle to the touch and moved remarkably well. Its fine lines were flattering and though the design simple, it looked a million dollars! Just the confidence boost Charlie needed.

"I can't thank you enough for your help this afternoon. You've given me above and beyond!" Charlie smiled.

"It was my pleasure and the dress colour really matches your eyes. That special person, when you meet them, is gonna fall hopelessly for you!"

Charlie blushed.

"Oh, I won't be meeting anyone, I can assure you!"

The sales assistant smiled.

"You really think that?"

"I really do. Thank you again... for everything."

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy your evening! I think you look... will look, stunning!" The sales assistant said with a beaming smile.

Charlie smiled and blushed.

"You have more confidence than me."

"It's not confidence; I just know." The girl replied.

"Next time I come in here to shop, I'll ask for you. What's your name?" Charlie smiled.

The girl showed Charlie here identification badge and handed over Charlie's purchase in a Cue bag.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye and have fun!" The sales assistant smiled and watched as Charlie walked out of the store.

***

No Inhibitions – Make No Conditions

"Cheers!" Leah cried as she raised her glass to her companions for the evening.

"Cheers!" They cried, echoing her words.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie giggled; her blue eyes sparkling as she drank down her third glass of sparkling wine.

Leah grinned as she watched Charlie's confidence grow with every glass.

"I can't believe how fabulous you look tonight, Charlie! That dress is incredible! You look so wow! You'll be fighting them off tonight, that's for sure!"

"You know, Leah, I really don't want to have to fight anyone off tonight! I'm going out with my girlfriends and all I want is to have a great time with them and stuff men, one and all!"

"Here! Here! Charlie." Martha cried, holding up her glass. "They can get stuffed, every last one of them! Cheers!"

The girls laughed and clinked glasses again, before drinking down and making their way to a Mexican restaurant, called 'The Cactus Pit' for their meal. They shared a very enjoyable meal and yet more wine before leaving to make their way to The Trawler Club; the place to be in Yabbie Creek.

"Did you go to the hairdressers this afternoon, as well as shopping, darl? Your hair looks exquisite!" Irene commented as she followed Charlie out of the restaurant.

"No, Ruby did it for me! She said the red highlights will give my face a lift!" She said, feeling a little light headed. She stumbled a little and giggled.

"As if you need that, love! You better sent her 'round to mine, though heaven forbid, she'll need a crane!" Irene grinned.

"This is gonna be a fantastic evening!" Kirsty laughed.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Hasta La Vista, Amigos!" Charlie shouted.

"Arrividerchi Roma!" Georgie yelled back, causing everyone to splutter with laughter.

"_Arrividerchi Roma, it's time for us to part. Save the wedding bells for my returning, keep my lovers arms outstretched and yearning, please be sure the flame of love keeps burning, in her heart!" _Charlie sang at the top of her voice.

Rachel and Kirsty giggled as they listened and watched Charlie's impromptu rendition of the song.

"My god, she's wired tonight!" Martha grinned; nudging Leah.

"Yeah, and that's just how I want her to be!" Leah beamed.

"Come on everyone!" Charlie cried. "Here's the entrance!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"For god's sake, keep her quiet or we'll never get in!" Georgie hissed.

"Charlie! Charlie hun, let Irene go in first. She hasn't been drinking and looks respectable." Leah suggested.

"But I look resssplectable!" Charlie protested with difficulty. "The girl in the shop said I was stunning!"

"And so you are, sweetheart, but you're also three parts boozed!" Leah said taking Charlie's hand and gently guiding her to one side.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Am I?" Charlie tried to whisper in a loud voice.

"Yes, you are!" Leah grinned. "Just say nothing until we get inside, right?"

"Shuuush..." Charlie said, holding her finger to her lips.

"That's right... shuuush..." Leah said, mimicking her friend.

"Here, Charlie. Walk in between Kirsty and I." Rachel suggested, holding her hand out to Charlie.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie giggled and fell in beside the two girls. They each took one of Charlie's hands as they entered the club; the doorman smiling apprehensively at the six women as they walked in. The one in the middle of the three looked like trouble. Charlie smirked as she walked past, wondering out loud if to pinch his bottom.

"No!" Leah hissed. "You'll get us thrown out before we're even in!"

"Shuuush!" Charlie warned her.

Leah rolled her eyes and paid their entrance fee.

***

Go Totally Crazy – Forget I'm A Lady

The music in The Trawler Club was loud and pumping as they walked along a long narrow passage way leading into the venue. Fishing nets and red floats adorned the walls broken up by the occasional stuffed fish strategically placed.

"Feeling sea-sick, Charlie?" Kirsty grinned.

"No, but possibly later. Anchors away!" Charlie cried.

The girls laughed and guided Charlie to a table.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie really was the life and the soul of the party. She drank and laughed and was up for nearly every dance, showing off her pretty dress to perfection. Many hungry eyes followed the movements of the stunning woman as she danced and sang; enjoying her new freedom.

"How come she can be as drunk as a lord and still look so flippin' elegant?" Irene wanted to know.

"She has natural poise!" Kirsty said, with a hint of good natured jealousy.

"She's had a lot to drink tonight. She's gonna have a thick head in the morning!" Rachel grinned.

"Maybe she's just got tidily on the atmosphere?" Irene suggested.

"Well, I haven't seen her drinking anymore than me, so maybe you're right." Leah replied.

***

Martha dragged a giggling Charlie off the dance floor.

"Come on! I need to sit for a while! My feet are killing me!" She grinned.

"But I want to dance!" Charlie complained; pointing back at the other dancers.

"We'll dance later. Come and sit and drink some water!"

"Having a good time, Charlie?" Kirsty asked.

"The best! Do you know the best thing about being a woman is the prerog... the prerog-a-tive to have a little fun?"

"Good on ya, darl!" Irene said raising her lemonade glass in tribute.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Cheers!" Charlie cried without a glass, but staggered backwards flinging her arms into the air and colliding with someone walking behind her.

"Whoops!" Charlie giggled as she stumbled. "Sorry!"

She turned around coming face to face with the sales assistant from Cue.

"Hi!" The girl said with a beam. "Wow! You look terrific! That dress certainly suits you, but then I knew it would!"

"I know you, don't I?" Charlie said through narrowed eyes.

The girl giggled.

"Well, not exactly, but I did sell you that dress this afternoon."

"Yes! I knew I'd remember you!" Charlie said, delightedly.

The girl grinned.

"It looks like someone's been having a pretty good time!" She smiled.

"I'm having a wonderful time! Come and dance with me! But first, I want you to meet my friends." Charlie said taking the girls hand and pulling her towards the table.

"Everyone, this is my very good friend... my very, very good friend..."

"My name's Joey."

"Her name's Joey!" Charlie cried, pulling Joey into her arms and ending up nose to nose.

Joey grinned and Charlie blinked in surprise finding herself so close to the girl.

"Should I be here?" Charlie asked.

"If you like! I like you here." Joey smiled. "It feels nice." She whispered.

"You are my friend, aren't you?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"I'd love to be, if you want me to." Joey replied, happily.

"Charlie, I think you should leave err... Joey alone now." Leah called, beginning to get a little bit nervous.

"But... but..."

"Come on mate. Have a sit down and I'll get you some water to drink." Rachel said getting to her feet. "I'm really sorry, Joey. She's not usually like this! We've been having a kind of 'cheer up' night!"

"No worries. Enjoy your evening." Joey grinned, taking another look at Charlie, now in Leah's clutches.

"Where are you going, Joey?" Charlie cried as Joey started to walk away.

"I'll see you later Charlie. Have a good time!" Joey waved as she left.

"She knows my name." Charlie grinned. "I told you she was my friend!"

***

Get A Little Outta Line

One hour and a few drinks later, Charlie got to her feet once more.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"I'm going to the ladies room!" she announced, loudly.

"You okay going by yourself, darl?" Irene asked cautiously.

"I'm a big girl now! I'm quite capable!" Charlie declared proudly.

"I think I'd better go with her." Leah said, standing.

"No! I'm quite alright!" Charlie said, holding up her hand.

"Well, okay, but if you're gone longer than five minutes, I'm coming in after you!" Leah warned.

Charlie giggled.

"My name isn't VJ you know!" She said walking away and only pausing when she bumped into two girls, a bottle of beer and a wall.

***

I Only Wanna Have A Good Time

Charlie stood in the line with some other girls waiting to use the facilities. She unashamedly listened to their conversations and giggled and laughed along with them. A cubicle door opened and Joey stepped out and spotted Charlie who was now first in line.

"Hey Charlie! This one's free!" Joey indicated with her thumb.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Joey!" Charlie screeched with delight and staggered over to her new friend.

"Whoops a daisy!" Joey said as Charlie fell into her arms. "Can you manage or would you like some help?"

"I don't know." Charlie said, suddenly feeling a little giddy.

Joey looked back at the queue but could see none of Charlie's friends.

"Come on, I'll give you a helping hand."

Joey ushered Charlie into the vacant cubicle and as Charlie sat down on the toilet seat, Joey suggested that she took down her knickers first!

"Oh dear!" Charlie giggled. "I nearly sorgot!"

"Well, if you'd have really 'sorgotten' you'd have ended up with quite a wet bottom! Can you manage or do you want me to wait outside?"

Charlie giggled again.

"I think I need help!" She hiccuped.

Joey smiled and pulled Charlie up.

"Come on then... one, two and three!"

Joey quickly pulled down Charlie's underwear and left the cubicle.

After a few minutes, Charlie loudly announced...

"I'm done!"

Everyone in the queue giggled. Joey grinned and pushed open the door to find Charlie still sitting on her porcelain throne.

"Are you sure you've finished?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"Oh yes, quite done!"

"Come on then, you!" Joey said pulling Charlie to her feet. "Let's pull those knickers up!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Charlie! Are you in there?" Leah called from outside the cubicle.

"Shush! Don't tell her I'm in here!" Charlie whispered in a loud voice.

"Charlie! Who have you got in there with you?" Leah asked nervously.

"It's me, Joey! I'm giving Charlie a hand... I mean, I'm helping her with her underwear! Oh God! Charlie! Stand still, will you!"

Leah thumped on the cubicle door.

"Come on! Let me in!" She cried, angrily.

Joey opened the door sheepishly.

"She was having some difficulties..." Joey tried to explain.

Leah pushed past Joey ungraciously.

"Well, thanks. But I think I'll take over from here."

"Okay." Joey said. "Good luck!"

"Joooeeeyyy! Where are you going?" Charlie yelled as she walked away.

"Joey's going home now."

"But, I love Joey!" Charlie cried.

"You might well do, but we've got to get you home now!" Leah said, regretting bringing Charlie out in the first place.

***

Get In The Action

"There they all are! But where's Joey?" Charlie asked as Leah herded her back to their table.

"I told you, she's gone home!" Leah said in frustration.

"I must have upset her then!" Charlie cried out in sorrow. _"Joey, I'm so sorry, oh can you hear me? Joey, I'm so sorry!" _Charlie sang at the top of her voice.

"Home time!" Rachel laughed; feeling a little woozy herself and reaching out to take hold of Charlie's hand.

But Charlie was just too quick and slipped away from Rachel's grasp and ran off through the dancing crowds and out of sight.

"Oh shit!" Leah cursed.

"I'll go find her!" Martha volunteered jumping to her feet a little unsteadily.

Georgie stood too and started to giggle as she swayed; grabbing hold of the table. Leah had totally sobered up and appealed to Irene for help.

"Don't worry darl, I'll go look for her. You look after this little crowd." She said inclining her head towards the three giggling girls.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie edged her way through the heaving crowd and giggled naughtily as she looked back over her shoulder for signs of pursuers. A man bumped into her, spinning her around until she came face to face with a closed door with a painted sign which read 'PRIVATE'. Charlie's eyes slowly read the letters and with one more glance over her shoulder, opened the door and entered the dimly lit room.

A desk littered with paper and a half finished mug of coffee, stood before her; the rings around the mug suggesting the coffee hadn't been touched for some time. Charlie giggled and 'shushed' herself before making her way a little further into the room. There was another door which just had to be investigated. Charlie quickly made her way over and took hold of the door knob, turning it slowly and quietly. She opened the door; the tip of her tongue running over her top lip. The room was in darkness but for a chink of light coming from a street light just outside of the window. It displayed a cosy sitting room, devoid of company, but very tempting to the now weary Charlie who spotted a comfortable looking sofa. She tip-toed over and lay down, pulling a discarded newspaper over her head for camouflage. She sighed and promptly fell into slumber.

***

The Girls Need A Break

"I can't find her anywhere, darl!" Irene cried, exasperated from her long search. "She must have found a way out and gone home!"

"And we can't just hang around here all night, Leah!" Rachel concluded. "Tony'll kill me if I don't get home soon!"

"And Granddad wants my help with something first thing in the morning, so I need to get home for some sleep soon!" Martha piped up, yawning.

"We can't just ignore the fact that she's disappeared, though! How could she have got home without her bag and mobile phone! Look, they're still on the table!" Leah pointed out.

"But I tell ya, love, she ain't here!" Irene insisted.

"The best we can do is to speak to the manager and tell him to pour Charlie into a cab if she turns up!" A more sober Georgie suggested. "And don't forget, she'd got friendly with that girl earlier. Maybe they've shared a cab home or something!"

"Well, let's go and find the manager!" Rachel said, guiding Leah in the direction of his office. "Maybe he knows something."

***

The Best Thing About Being A Woman

The small, gold French clock on the shelf chimed three o'clock. A door opened and someone entered the room where Charlie was contentedly sleeping. They yawned as they walked by; their dressing gown catching the edge of Charlie's newspaper as they passed.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"What the... Charlie?"

Charlie moaned a little in her sleep and turned over.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing in here?" The voice whispered; their hand gently shaking Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm just sooooo fantastic! Joey said so." Charlie muttered sleepily.

"Yes, I know I did, but you can't sleep here!"

Charlie opened one eye to look at the voice that was disturbing her lovely dream. Her eye focused, she opened the other quickly.

"Joooeeeyyy!" She cried, delightedly.

"Shush, Charlie! You'll wake everyone!" Joey hissed. "Why didn't you go home with your friends?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Coz I was looking for you, coz I love Joey! And now I've found you!" Charlie giggled.

"Everyone's gone home, Charlie! Oh shit! What am I gonna do with you now?"

"But I'm home." Charlie advised Joey with a yawn and closed her eyes again.

"No! No Charlie, don't go to sleep! If my dad finds you here in the morning, he'll go ape! I'll have to get you home somehow!"

Charlie snored gently.

"Oh hells bells!" Joey muttered. "Look, Charlie... I'm gonna have to get you to my room. You can't sleep in here!" She said, trying to lift Charlie from the sofa.

Charlie murmured and smiled, placing a kiss on Joey's lips much to her surprise.

"That was lovely Charlie, but I think you'll regret it... if you remember it, that is! Come on, give me a hand here!"

"But I want to stay with you, Joey. Charlie loves Joey!" She slurred.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you are staying with me, Charlie! Come on, up on your feet."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Joey dragged Charlie off the sofa and onto her feet. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and kissed her on the lips again.

"Oh God, Charlie! Don't do things to me like that to me!"

"But I love my Joey!"

"No you don't Charlie; you're just drunk. Come on let me get you into bed!"

Charlie snorted.

"Oh dear Lord, what am I saying?" Joey frowned.

Charlie giggled again and stumbled alongside Joey.

"_Joey, I'm so sorry, oh, can you hear me? I'm so sorry."_ Charlie sang softly.

"Yeah well, you will be if you wake my mum and dad up!" Joey grinned.

***

I Wanna Be Free

St. Peter's Church bells pealed out at exactly ten thirty on Sunday morning calling punters in for the family service. Joey moaned and pulled a face as she moved against the hard wood floor. She opened her eyes and saw a hand hanging just above her face. She frowned, unable to get her bearings for a few moments. Suddenly, the activities of the previous night flooded back into her mind. She studied her guest's hand; it looked soft and inviting. Joey traced its lines with her finger tip and heard Charlie quietly murmur on top of the bed. Joey sat up a little and couldn't resist kissing the tips of those soft fingers. Charlie murmured again and Joey sat up straight, flinching at the pain in her back.

"Oh, my back!"

"What?" Charlie croaked; opening her eyes and closing them again quickly as her head throbbed.

Joey got to her feet and sat on the edge of Charlie's bed; grinning down at her visitor.

"Hi Charlie! How's your head?"

Charlie tried to open her eyes again and squinted at the girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" She moaned.

"You're in my bed!" Joey enlightened her.

Charlie frowned, unable to piece together the puzzle.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand!" She said, trying to raise her head from the pillow and grimacing in pain.

"Hey! Steady! Don't go running before you can walk! You put away a lot of grog last night and you're likely to be a little delicate flower this morning!"

"Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Well, it seems you wanted to stay with me last night and not go home with your mates!" Joey grinned.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie looked at Joey suspiciously.

"You don't remember me do you, or what happened last night?"

A look of panic shot across Charlie's ashen face.

"Wh... what did happen last night?" She asked worriedly.

"You know, when I helped pull down your knickers!" Joey teased.

Both Charlie's eyes opened wide in astonishment. She surreptitiously slid her hand under the covers checking on her underwear. She was pleased and relived to find they were still in place, though her pretty dress was missing.

"Could you eat some breakfast?" The girl on the bed asked.

Charlie closed her eyes and frowned.

"No." She moaned in pain.

"Coffee?"

Charlie nodded; her hand over her eyes.

"And perhaps a jug of water?"

Charlie nodded again.

Joey chuckled and smiled down at the pretty girl lying in her bed, only wishing she was there for a different purpose.

"By the way, in case you have forgotten, my name's Joey!"

And with that she left the room.

***

Twenty minutes later, Joey re-entered the room with a tray adorned with a large cafetiere of fresh, black coffee, a jug of plain water, some freshly squeezed orange juice and lightly buttered toast.

"Hello again!" She chirped happily. "How are you feeling now?"

"Like I've been through a washing cycle!" Charlie crumbled.

"Good! Try this; it'll help." Joey said, pouring Charlie a large mug of black coffee. "There's some toast here if you can face it!"

Charlie pulled a face but gratefully accepted the coffee mug. She looked back at the grinning girl who once again was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're the girl from the shop, aren't you?" Charlie asked shyly.

"That's me! Glad I'm not that forgettable!"

"I don't quite understand how I have ended up here with... you - but I'm grateful to you for looking after me. Where am I exactly?"

"You're in my bed, in my bedroom at The Trawler Club."

Charlie looked at Joey with a frown and blew gently on the hot coffee.

"The Trawler Club? Isn't that where..."

"Yeah! You were partying pretty hard last night!"

"But why is your bedroom...?"

"My father is the owner of the club and I live here!" Joey grinned. "And regardless of popular opinion, I didn't seduce you, if that's what you've been worrying about! I prefer my conquests to be a little sober when I make love to them so hopefully, they can enjoy what I offer!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie shifted uncomfortably; looking embarrassed. After a while, she cleared her throat.

"Was I disgraceful last night?"

"You were entertaining and extremely charming!" Joey laughed.

"Did I... did I...?"

"No, you did nothing to be ashamed of, though I think your pals might be wondering where you are now! You appear to have come to stay, minus your luggage!"

Charlie looked about her quickly.

"Not even my mobile?" She asked; startled.

"Not even your mobile. But you are welcome to use mine, if you like?" Joey suggested; handing the flat, black and silver phone over to Charlie.

Charlie looked back and smiled weakly.

"Thanks. I really am sorry I've put you to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble, it's a pleasure... though one thing... well, if you happen to meet my mum, would you mind just letting her think that you and I are... well... together?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie's eyes opened wide.

"T-together?" Charlie stuttered.

"It's just that she wouldn't approve of me bringing home a stranger for the night and letting them share my bed... even if it wasn't a one night stand! If she thinks you're my girlfriend... well, she might be a bit more understanding."

Charlie looked bewildered.

"Can't you just say I'm your friend?"

Joey pulled a face.

"She knows all my friends. Well, will you do that for me? It's only a little fib and it'll certainly get me out of the scrapes! Besides, we'll probably never see each other again, so what does it matter?" Joey looked down in her lap as she spoke the last few words; her voice at almost a whisper.

Charlie felt a pang of disappointment in her heart at Joey's words. There was something strangely enigmatic about this girl which attracted her very much. She swallowed, trying to push aside the feeling and think rationally.

"Well, I guess its okay; after all, you did help me."

"You're a sport! Now, how about something to eat and then, a nice shower?"

***

Men's Shirts – Short Skirts

"_Charlie! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick about you! I've hardly slept a wink all night!" _Leah cried when Charlie contacted her.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"I-I'm still at The Trawler Club. The owner's daughter found me asleep in one of their private rooms and gave me a bed for the night. She's been really kind. I'm so sorry Leah, but I just didn't know what I was doing! Will you mind explaining things to Ruby and tell her I'll be home as soon as possible?"

"Charlie! I was about to call the cops! What on earth possessed you?"

"I'm sorry Leah, I was drunk! If you'll just give the message to Ruby, I'll be home soon." Charlie said desperately; unable to longer justify her actions to Leah as her head throbbed.

Joey smiled understandingly at her companion as Charlie handed the phone back.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"I think I'm in big trouble!" She grimaced.

"Charlie! You're a big girl now! Surely you don't have to justify your actions to your friends?"

"Only when they've been out of their minds all night, with worry."

"Oh." Joey said, quietly. "Well, at least they know you're safe now. Come on, let's go and get some fresh air and put the roses back in those cheeks of yours."

Joey hand started to rise to touch Charlie's cheek, but reminding herself of their situation, let her hand fall back into her lap. Charlie watched it, wishing she could reach out and touch it, to get the comfort and reassurance she needed which she lacked so much at that moment.

"Hey! You can't go walking about the park in that dress, pretty as it is! I'll get you something more suitable to put on!" Joey said, jumping off the bed and heading for her chest of draws. "Is this okay?" She said, holding up a short denim skirt and a baggy shirt.

Charlie smiled and nodded her head. The shirt was very large, far too large in fact, but she said nothing.

"It's a man's shirt really, but they're great to tie up at the front." Joey said, tossing the clothes to Charlie.

Joey left Charlie to dress and went ahead to see if her parents were around. She came back shortly afterwards and quietly knocked on the bedroom door.

"It's okay, I'm dressed!" Charlie called.

Joey entered the room. Her breath was taken as her eyes fell upon Charlie wearing such simple clothes. She was so incredibly beautiful, even with a hangover.

Joey swallowed, but said nothing; fearing her face was enough to give her away.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Y-yes." Joey stammered. "Let's get going, then I'll borrow dad's car and drop you off home. Where is home, by the way?"

"Summer Bay."

***

Feel The Attraction

The girls walked through the nearby park. Neither had said much; both, deep in thought.

"May I ask you a question, Joey?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Charlie was silent for a few moments. Joey glanced over at her.

"Charlie?"

"When did you know... I mean, how did you know... when..."

"That I'm gay?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie blushed.

"Hey! No need to get embarrassed about it! After all, we're old friends now! After all, I've picked out your clothes, pulled down your knickers, you've slept in my bed and now you're wearing my clothes! That's gotta count for something!" Joey grinned.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Joey's reasoning, but then her eyes fell to the ground.

"Have you ever dated a guy?" She asked.

"Yeah, once or twice."

"Did you... did you get to a certain point with them and not want to go any further... just happy to keep things just friendly?"

"Didn't even get that far! Two dates tops! They'd try and kiss me and yuck!" Joey said, pulling a face. "Just didn't want it! Why do you ask? Are you feeling...?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"No! I err... Oh shit! It's hard to explain. I am attracted to men, but I just don't want them to... well, you know? To get too fond of me because I can't... "

"You mean, sex?"

"No! Well, yes! I can cope with it to a degree... if it's just mindless sex... Not that I'm that keen even then, but it's the emotion! I just can't get emotional with them!"

"Then you must be a God send to men!" Joey grinned.

"But that's just the point! All the guys I've been with want to settle down, but I just want to run in the opposite direction. There's something missing, Joey! What if I'm dead inside and can never feel any emotion? Joey! Why can't I be normal?"

"Charlie, you are normal! Well, normal enough for me but then, maybe I'm not the best judge. How are you with your girlfriends? Do you ever feel something more for them than you think proper?"

Charlie blushed and struggled.

"Charlie, you can tell me... you'll probably never see me again, so it doesn't matter!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"Why do you keep saying that Joey!" Charlie cried out anxiously.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" Joey replied quietly.

Charlie turned her head away and tried to get her mind back to the original subject.

"I-I have been attracted to friends before. There was one girl... but she didn't stay in the bay long. I just thought we got on really well, but it took me ages to forget her."

"Have you been attracted to anyone else?"

"I don't know." Charlie said, starting to find herself closing down.

"Well, you either have or haven't! I'm attracted to you! I have been since the first moment I saw you; I know I am! It's as simple as that!" Joey explained.

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie blushed.

"You... you're attracted to... me?"

"Yeah, sure! But Charlie, maybe you are attracted to both sides of the coin and if that's the case, there's no need to be ashamed! It's part of who you are. Nobody can change that!"

"I didn't say I was attracted to women in that way." Charlie said quietly.

Joey frowned for a moment realizing that Charlie was beginning to back-peddle.

"Well, you certainly were last night!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"What?" Charlie said, looking up sharply.

"Charlie, I know you were boozed out of your mind, but you told me on three occasions last night that you loved me and kissed me several times on the lips! Now I know people do some odd things when they're pissed but to mistake me for a guy...?"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

"But I was drunk!"

"And therefore, without inhibitions! You were doing exactly what you wanted to do!"

Charlie blushed again.

"You mean... that I wanted to kiss you?"

"Well, I don't know if it was me personally, but you certainly wanted a woman!"

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie stopped walking and looked anxiously at Joey. Joey's large, brown eyes looked back kindly.

"I... I don't quite know how to process all this." Charlie said, sheepishly.

"Charlie, you need to go with your heart!"

"Maybe I should just go home." Charlie mused. "My family and friends will be waiting for me."

Joey looked disappointed and sighed.

"Okay. Let's head back and I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that, Joey."

Joey felt a stabbing sensation in her heart.

"Alright. If you prefer, you can get a bus home."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie caught Joey's change of tone and felt crushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

She liked Joey. She was fun, kind and very attractive. She'd felt more comfortable with Joey than she did with most people.

"Well, when you get back to Summer Bay, you can forget all about last night and all about me. You can carry on with your life once again as if nothing happened."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie frowned. She didn't want to forget Joey, she was even certain she wanted to see her again.

They wandered back in silence. Charlie musing over her own thoughts and Joey hoping that Charlie wasn't going to walk out of her life forever.

Joey led the way back up to her room so Charlie could collect her dress and shoes.

"What about your clothes and flip-flops?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence.

"Forget them. It's okay."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie felt a huge wave of pain disturb her heart as she watched Joey pick up her dress and shoes; placing them in a bag. She wanted to say something to explain the way she felt, but couldn't find the words to express the emotion which had bubbled up inside. She licked her lips and felt tears prick at the back of her eyes.

Joey looked up and half smiled.

"Think that's it. Well, you'd better get going." She said, leading the way out of the bedroom, through the building and out into the street.

"Well, Charlie... there's the bus stop over there if you want it." Joey said, pointing her finger in its direction. "Or, if you are brave enough, let me drive you home... for as long as we both shall live."

"_**Oh, oh, oh"**_

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey and then glanced at the bus stop.

"Charlie, you can't spend forever thinking and worrying about what people may think. It will be a crying shame if you have to get drunk each time you want a little glimpse of that girl you want to be! You'll find yourself alone and confused for a long, long time."

Joey moved her hand to Charlie's and tickled her palm with her finger tips.

"I think you are adorable when you're drunk, but I'd far rather fall in love with you when you're sober! Charlie, think carefully and don't walk over to the bus stop unless you are repelled by me."

"You don't repel me." Charlie said quietly.

Joey's fingers took hold of Charlie's hand; her eyes entreating Charlie to stay in her life. Charlie's heart began to beat furiously as she found she was beginning to drown in her emotions. The feeling of Joey's fingers entwined with her own felt so soft, so good and so natural. She looked down at them, as if to make sure the feeling was real. She smiled and looked back at Joey.

"What if I... we, can't make it work?" She asked quietly.

"Charlie, if we don't try, we'll never know! I'm willing to take the risk, if you are?"

"Oh Joey!" Charlie cried, closing her eyes.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand tightly.

"Please Charlie! Please take that risk with me!" Joey pleaded; turning her body to face Charlie.

Charlie slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Joey's.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Charlie asked shyly.

A slow smile crept across Joey's face.

"I'd be delighted. Thank you, Charlie. Would you like me to drive you home now?" Joey said, having trouble controlling the excitement which was spilling out from her heart.

Charlie nodded, unable to say another word. In just a few hours, she had totally forgotten her former worries and concerns; a new and exciting element having taken their place. She suddenly giggled and blushed, but smiled at Joey.

"Was I really bad last night?"

Joey grinned.

"I'd say for a first timer and drunk; you did very well!"

"What?" Charlie replied anxiously.

"Charlie! I'm teasing! You were just like a mischievous school girl, but when it all caught up with you, you came to lay your weary bones at my door and for that I am eternally grateful."

"I guess it was... fate. Joey, I... "

Before Charlie had a chance to utter another syllable, Joey had pulled her into her arms and pressed her lips gently, but firmly against Charlie's. Charlie felt a life time of emotion spring into her heart, capturing her breath and opening up a world which promised such happiness like she'd never imagined. A world where she felt safe and glorified in the fact that, at long last, she felt like a woman.

~ THE END ~


End file.
